Talk:Kenzey
Wow, an awesome character! I loved Marceline's look in that episode, and I also love her shirt. She seems really interesting. :P Crash into the sun! Like a boss! Now I'm dead! Like a boss! 00:03, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I love Adventure Time. XD That Marceline face is really well-drawn. :P SG has a habit of changing his siggy once a month. 00:15, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it was just an idea that popped into my head and I thought a lot of people would like it because Marceline's a popular character. Oweguy Wanted a new sig 00:25, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I love Marceline. XD SG has a habit of changing his siggy once a month. 00:42, August 25, 2011 (UTC) So do I. XD Oweguy Wanted a new sig 01:55, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Me three, but I have to say, Melissa and Choose Goose are my two favorites. According to Adam Muto (a storyboard artist) they're both returning for more episodes. :D Crash into the sun! Like a boss! Now I'm dead! Like a boss! 02:00, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I love Marceline :D I like her with Finn better than with PB >:P. I love she is goth but I kinda noticed a pattern (which you may have said and I was out of the loop) Almost all the characters have had a past or still current interaction with a former contestant. Margaret's bio hasn't said she does but she might :P I'm thinking it's more of a coincidence but I could be wrong (it wouldn't be the first time :P). I can't wait for TD:BPM! Oh, come on. I bought KFC. It pretends to be southern, you pretend to be southern. Don't go there! 02:14, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Awesome. I love AT and Marceline. :D I think I will like her. [[User:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'Bruno is my name!']] [[User talk:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'Talk!']] 02:16, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Finn x Marceline FTW. I was so happy when PB turned 18 again that I almost exploded into confetti. :P Crash into the sun! Like a boss! Now I'm dead! Like a boss! 02:19, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Agreed :D! XD I thought that episode was so sweet but then when PB was all "that was like 5 years ago, get over it" (not the exact line but close) I wanted to punch her >:( Oh, come on. I bought KFC. It pretends to be southern, you pretend to be southern. Don't go there! 02:26, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad you didn't expode Toady because if you did your house would've been a mess. XD Oweguy Wanted a new sig 15:17, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. XDD I wasn't a fan of that episode, but Lemongrab was voiced by the guy who does Oscar in Fish Hooks. :P And of course I loved the ending. Crash into the sun! Like a boss! Now I'm dead! Like a boss! 15:30, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I haven't seen Fish Hooks but Lemongrab was awesome and hilarious. I want to see him come back and cause more trouble for Finn. Oweguy Wanted a new sig 17:00, August 25, 2011 (UTC) So far, that's three names I inspired xD... I <3 Kenzey so much and she will be mai Marine in this season (hopefully)! Can't wait to see her in action! Also, I <3 Marceline...!--I will vogue 17:41, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I love Marceline. She's definetly my favorite main character from AT. Her hair scares me though, you seem to like using more dark and creepy characters and images for your later stories. XD. I love her though, her name should be Marceline though. By the way, love Marceline on her shirt :D 20:48, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Too bad a certain AT fan already took the page Marceline. XD SG has a habit of changing his siggy once a month. 22:22, August 27, 2011 (UTC) It's alright. I wasn't planning on naming her Marceline. Oweguy Wanted a new sig 00:11, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ...I love her sleepwear pic. XD SG has a habit of changing his siggy once a month. 22:29, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I do too. That's why I put Marshall Lee on it. Oweguy Wanted a new sig 23:12, September 16, 2011 (UTC)